The role play of colliding intentions
by Chiyo's dad fan club
Summary: Includes predominantly Naruto characters. Death note is mentioned, along with many others! Be prepared for an overload of randomness. :D
1. Part One

_A/N: So this is written by me, Chiyo's dad fan club, and Upside-down-boat, and it also has a mention of our other friend, white-black-truth-lies. :D_

_This was written over email, and if you think it's muddled, just keep reading and I'm sure it'll make sense. :D Especially the 'Rin' part. lol :D_

**Bold: **Boat's writing.

Normal: Me. :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the animes mentioned, or any of the characters mentioned, but Boat and Fan Club are real. :D They're us!**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Boat: Heya Fan Club. :D**  
**  
Fan Club: Why are you standing on a wall?**  
**  
Boat: *points* Kakashi told me how.  
**  
Fan Club: KYAAAA!!! IT'S KAKASHI!! Kill Guy sensei RIGHT. NOW. And then shave his eyebrows off! *giggles maniacally* yes giggles..

Kakashi: Uhh sure... eyebrows... *shifty eyes* -poofs-

Fan Club: Now to get Boat off the wall! *walks towards Boat... Trips and grabs curtain that appeared out of nowhere to stay balanced*

Wiz: *falls out of the curtain and lands on Fan Club's head*  
**  
Boat: *jumping off wall and trips over individual with enormously ugly eyebrows* ZOMG it's Wiz! :D**  
**  
Guy sensei: Do you even care that you just tripped over my head? *frustrated***  
**  
Fan Club: *ignoring* Kyah! It's Wiz! Transform into giant black wings!**  
**  
Wiz: ...kyu.**  
**  
Guy sensei: You're not ninjas... what are you?**  
**  
Fan Club: *throws Wiz to Boat* Humans! *kicks Guy***  
**  
Boat: *eating popcorn* Woot! Go Fan Club! (To self) You think he'd be able to defend himself... he IS a ninja...**  
**  
Wiz: (in sophisticated voice) I agree. And she isn't exactly skilled... *looks at Fan Club slapping Guy*  
**  
Fan Club: *looks at wiz with watery eyes* I'm not skilled??

-silence-

*everyone looks away awkwardly*

Boat: Hey didn't you tell Kakashi to go get Guy..?

Fan Club: Yes, yes i did.. *glares at guy*

*Kakashi poofs into the.. room?*

Boat: QUICK LETS JUMP GUY AND SHAVE HIS EYEBROWS OFF!!  
**  
Guy: No! Not the eyebrows! *cowering on ground***  
**  
Fan Club: Hum. It seems we do not have to pin him. He is already on the ground... *grins***  
**  
Kakashi: It would seem so.**  
**  
Boat: But, where am i supposed to get a shaver!?**  
**  
Kakashi: Here. *pulls shaver out of thin air and hands it to Boat***  
**  
Fan Club: Oh, oh! Let me do it!**  
**  
Boat: *hands Fan Club shaver* Okay then. ;D**  
**  
Kakashi: I cannot watch this barbaric act... -poof-  
**  
Fan Club: Awwwwwwwwwwww he left *becomes so emotional that she can't hold the razor straight*

Boat: Awesome, thanks! :D *takes shaver*

Boat: *sighs* Fan Club... you're such a drama queen

Fan Club: *stands up so quick it's like magic!!* WELL EXCUUUUSE ME FOR BEING SAD!!

Guy: Heh hem can we move it along please?

Boat: *stares off into the distance* where'd Wiz go?

Wiz: KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *Wiz grabs razor and shaves guys eyebrows off* kyu kyu kyu -poofs-

Fan Club: OMG I just realised Kakashi told you how to walk on the wall using chakra! I thought it was a random thing o.o" I be smart!!

Boat: *falls over in the traditional anime way*

Fan Club: Heh heh that looks like fun! But I'm feeling a tad peckish ;D *sits in front of TV that's playing "_flight of the conchords"_ while eating cookies and cream ice cream*

Boat: KYAAA ice cream *steals ice cream*

Fan Club: *cries* *yet again =.=*  
**  
Guy: *eyebrows magically grow back* Bahaha!**  
**  
Boat: You're not cool enough for magic! *eats ice cream***  
**  
Fan Club: Bah humbug... -o-" *eating toblerone***  
**  
Ichigo: *kicks Guy out random door***  
**  
Boat: Where did you come from?**  
**  
Ichigo: *shrugs* Both of you were stuffing your faces. I figured someone had to kick that weirdo out...**  
**  
Fan Club: *gulps down mouthful of toblerone* High five! *high fives Ichigo***  
**  
Ichigo: *frustrated* That was my face...!  
**  
Fan Club: you know what would be funny? If this toblerone was your face!! BAAHAHAHAHA I'M EATING YOUR FACE!!

Boat: *ignores and eats the creamy ice*

Ichigo: I need to go and be itchy hahahahahaha not funny... o.o

Lies: Ichigo! What did I tell you about running away! Orihime will be so worried!!

Ichigo: *grumbles*

Lies and Ichigo: *walks out door because Lies unfortunately doesn't have the ability to poof yet*

Boat and Fan Club: *stands there awkwardly*

Fan Club: *eyes abandoned ice cream*  
**  
*ice cream is snatched up by some random, unidentified hands***  
**  
Fan Club: Noooo! The ice cream...!!**  
**  
L: It is alright. *eats ice cream***  
**  
Boat: O_O" You ate it all??? In ONE gulp!?**  
**  
Fan Club: *crying* My ice cream... (sudden mood change) Yaaay! Flight of the Choncords! XD *watches TV***  
**  
Boat: (to no one) You know... that curtain that Fan Club grabbed for balance, the one that  
Wiz came out of... I wonder what it's there for...? *peers inside curtain***  
**  
Random voice: Get out of the waaaaaaaaay! Coming through...!!  
**  
Fan Club: Ok before I address that new voice I need everyone to know that I said conchords not choncords!! Very important ;D

Random Voice: *runs into the middle of the room* It is I, Rin!!

Rin: *stops and looks at Boat glaring at him* I'M SOOOOO SORRY I KNOW MY EXISTENCE IS BOTHERSOME TO ALL!! I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK TO BOTHER ANYONE EVER AGAIN!! *runs toward curtain*

Fan Club: *runs and glomphs Rin*

*cloud of smoke engulfs the room*  
**  
Boat: But, I thought Rin was a FEMALE!**  
**  
Kakashi: So did I, so did I.**  
**  
Boat: When the hell did you get here?  
**  
Fan Club: Is Rin not the cross dressing monkey?? I think I may fail.. MUST CHECK BOOKS!!

*Fruba books appear in Fan Club's lap*

Boat: Anyways Welcome Back Kakashi you're always welcome in our humble abode :D**

Kakashi: Cheers mate!

Boat: LOL

Fan Club: OMG I FAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIN IS THE HORSE AND SHE IS A GIRL T.T I meant Ritsu and you all know it!!! *shifty eyes*

*starts rocking back and forth and breathing weirdly*

Ritsu: It's ok I'm a horrible human too...

Kakashi: *starts reading make-out paradise*

Boat: BOOK PALM!! *book palms the book out of Kakashi's hands*

Kakashi: WAAAAAAAAAAH *cries and joins Fan Club and Ritsu crying in the corner*  
**  
Boat: Hee! I never thought I would witness Kakashi crying! He's a man, and a ninja! ^o^**  
**  
Fan Club: But...! What about me?**  
**  
Ritsu: I think you should all be more concerned about Fan Club calling Rin a man...! Oh, woe is me...**  
**  
Boat: Shut it. *book palms Ritsu* And yes... Fan Club...**  
**  
Kakashi: -poof-**  
**  
Boat: Why does he always poof when something gets serious or strange!? *frustrated***  
**  
Fan Club: He's gone... (sudden mood swing) Why don't you try to 'poof' like Kakashi did... does? :D**  
**  
Boat: Hum. *thinking* Okay!! -poof- Argh! My leg!**  
**  
Fan Club: Whoa. It's really gone...! *pokes air that was Boat's leg*  
**  
Fan Club: LOL don't worry I'll summon the giant slug that Tsunade owns to go get it back for you!!

Ritsu: *runs away crying*

Boat: *whimpers in a very unboatish way*

Fan Club: Heh heh that was very unboatish! Okay. TSUNADE SLUG COME!!

Tslug: Hey

Boat: Despite the pain you saying 'hi' has made me laugh!

Fan Club: Go get Boat's leg because as you can see she lost it trying to poof! It's all Kakashi's fault!

Tslug: Humm okie dokie, I shall be back in 23 seconds! -poof-

Boat: 1,2,3... 23

Tslug: Yo here's your leg! But I'm not a medic ninja so I can't help you!

Fan Club: Pfft what a noobie slug SAKURA COME NOW!! :)

Sakura: -poof- whaaaaaaaaat?

Boat: ATTATCH MY LEG!! YOU MUST!!!!!!!!!!!

Tslug: -poof-

Fan Club: *stares at place where Tslug poofed* that was random *looks back at Boat* :O YOU'RE LEG'S BACK!!

Sakura: Yeah you were staring in to space so I just decided to move on...  
**  
Boat: Ohmygod! It's my leg! *ogles at leg***  
**  
Ritsu: Ah, you have good luck! I am a bad omen on you all...!! **  
**  
Fan Club: Why're you still here?**  
**  
Ritsu: *bawling madly***  
**  
Boat: Fan Club, don't be so blunt. *facepalm* Ritsu, go away.**  
**  
Fan Club: I thought you told me not to be blunt!**  
**  
Sakura: Uh, I think he died... *pokes Ritsu***  
**  
Boat: Whoa! He really is dead. We must officially declare it!**  
**  
Ritsu: *dead***  
**  
Fan Club: *shuffling away* Hmm... why're you all suddenly so tiny? *levitating***  
**  
*A -poof- is heard; Sakura is magically gone*  
**  
Fan Club: WOAH! I'M FLYING!! Oh wait I'm just on a cloud and look IT'S YOUNG GOKU!! He has a tail still ^^

Goku: What do you mean still? By the way what are you?

Boat: CHEESE!! *runs towards cheese that appears*

Goku: Cheese?? Uhh okay..

Fan Club: *pokes tail* hehehehehehe

Goku: STOP THAT! IT'S SENSITIVE!

Fan Club: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *jumps off cloud*

Goku: *Zooms off through the wall*

Ryuk: hyuk hyuk hyuk  
**  
Boat: Hey Ryuk! *throws apple* Fetch!**  
**  
Ryuk: Why would i chase that single apple, when there's a bunch there? *grabs basket of apples***  
**  
Fan Club: I love how there's been an appearance of a wall and a random curtain when we're in the middle of nowhere...**  
**  
Ryuk: *drowning in apples***  
**Kyo: *kicks apples away* Why am I even helping you? It's not like you can die...  
**  
Fan Club: Waaaaah?? Are you bringing the apples to Ryuk?

Kyo: Uhh yes...

Ryuk: *Munches apple*

Boat: Doesn't the moon look pretty tonight?

Kyo: Uhh have you been drinking love potions?

Fan Club: How do you know about that?? I didn't know there was Harry Potter in Fruba world o.o"

Boat: NOOO I haven't! Just look at the moon!!

Fan Club, Kyo and Ryuk: *looks at moon* WOAH!!

_A/N: This concludes part one! :D Review please! Or, continue on to part two! (and, um... then review?) o.o_


	2. Part Two

_A/N: Welcome to part two! :D Please laugh and enjoy! (and review...)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, shows, etc. But Boat and I are real people. Or are we...? o.o**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Boat: Behold, tis not thy moon!**  
**  
Kyo: *blank expression* What's with the dumb English?**  
**  
Fan Club: Ah, but she is correct. Alas! Tis not the moon!**  
**  
Kyo: Is this some disease of the brain?**  
**  
Ryuk: *gulps down three apples* Behold! Tis Wiz!**  
**  
Wiz: *flying into view with giant black wings* KYUUUU! :D**

Fan Club: WOO Wiz is back!

Ryuk: Oh oh!! It's name is Wiz! What a guess!! *dances*

Kyo: *sigh* To the roof!! -zooms away-

Wiz: Kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Boat: What's that you say!? Fan Club's lame? Hoho! I already knew that! Is that why you came and impersonated the moon?

Wiz: =.="

Boat: Oh don't be so exasperated!! You were the one who did it!

Ryuk: I wish the moon was made of apples... *stares longingly at the moon*

Light: *writes in book: _Wiz_*

Wiz: KYUUUUUUUUUUU!

Fan Club: NOOO, WIZ! DUMB APPEARING LIGHT!!

_**--40 seconds later--**_

Everyone: *asleep*

Boat: *Wakes* WIZ IS ALIVE!!

Everyone *wakes and cheers*

Wiz: Kyu kyu ^^

Light: Right, I'm pretty sure they don't work on fictional characters

Wiz: *In the deep sophisticated voice mentioned previously* Who are you calling fictional character??  
**  
Boat: Well, obviously you, dumb head... *eye roll***  
**  
Wiz: *frustrated kyu***  
**  
Fan Club: *points to the sky* The moon has a chunk missing!**  
**  
Ryuk: Om nom nom...**  
**  
Light: You ate the moon?**  
**  
Ryuk: Hyuk... it really was cheesy... *munching moon chunk***  
**  
Fan Club: Why is Light still here? *kicks Light* Go away.**  
**  
Boat: That was a bit outta character, eh Fan Club? **  
**  
Ryuk: Did you know that Wiz can -poof-?**  
**  
Fan Club: o.o" No!! Wiz...! Is gone...**  
**  
Boat: But why isn't Light gone?**  
**  
Light: But I wasn't Light to begin with...! *shimmers and transforms*  
**  
Fan Club: OH! What a twist! Light is really... *gaps in horror*

Boat: AHHH MY EYES!!

Ryuk: hyuk hyuk hyuk

-Mr. Kimura appears in place of Light-

Fan Club: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH It's Mr. Kimura who is my  
favourite character when he isn't near me!! :o

Kimura: Oh hello girls fufufufufufufu _(A/N: Apparently he's like a paedophile...)_

Ryuk: -.- Do I look like a girl to you?

Kimura: *said simply* Yes.

Ryuk: BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

*Kimura and Ryuk get into a Pokémon stylised fight!*

Fan Club and Boat: *grabs cookies and cream ice cream that was still lying on the ground but somehow not melted*  
**  
Ryuk: *kills Mr Kimura* Hyuk hyuk...**  
**  
Mr Kimura: *kills Ryuk* Bahaha.**  
**Fan Club: How does that even work!? *confuzzled***  
**  
Boat: Well... I don't know...**  
**  
Fan Club: A Shinigami can't die. o.o"**  
**  
Boat: I know! O_o" But... i was getting annoyed at Ryuk's apple-eatingness... and I don't  
know who the other dude was.... hee.**  
**  
Shaun M: (sing song) What's-a'what's-doodle-do, what's-a-what's-doodle-do, what's-a-what's-a-doodle-do, what's-a-doodle-what's-a-doodle-what's-a-doodle-do.**  
**  
Boat: I don't even know if those lyrics were correct... and how pointless... -o-" I thought we  
were supposed to have fictional characters here?**  
**  
Fan Club: *eating ice cream* I'm not fictional.**  
**  
Boat: But I'm not fictional either! :O**  
**  
Random voice: Haha, but I am! :D *trips and faceplants on floor***

Fan Club: *ignores mysterious face planter for the moment* Gosh Shaun I thought you were the awesomest comedian ever but you don't even know that the lyrics are: What's a what's a doodle do?  
What's a what's a doodle do? What's a what's a doodle do? When's a doodle? Now's a doodle! What's a doodle do?

Shaun Micallef: Wow that's geeky!! But then again it is an awesome song! :D

Boat: Fufufu ok now to acknowledge the face planter

Chiyo-chan's dad: Well I'm hardly face planted now am I?

Fan Club: Indeed you are standing aren't you!

Shaun: May I have some ice cream Fan Club? *Pulls bowl and spoon out of nowhere*

Fan Club: I don't recall saying my name..

Shaun: *shifty eyes*

Boat: So Chiyo-chan's dad... Why are you here?  
**  
Chiyo-chan's dad: I'm here coz you magically summoned me...?**  
**  
Shaun: Hah, you think she's magical... pfft.**  
**  
Fan Club: *GASP* (monotone) But she is.**  
**  
Boat: *hovering* Yep! *grins***  
**  
Chiyo-chan's dad: But you're on a string! *points to string***  
**  
Fan Club: But she can't be held up by **_**string**_**...! It has to be wire, or rope, right? *darty eyes***  
**  
Boat: Are you implying that I'm fat?**  
**  
Kakashi: Yes indeed.**  
**  
Shaun: I don't think I'll waste my time asking. And since this is a role play for fictional characters, toodles! -poof-**  
**  
Chiyo-chan's dad: *ignored***  
**  
Boat: *cuts string and lands gracefully on head* But how did Shaun -poof-!?**  
**  
Fan Club: Coz he's cool. :)**  
**  
Kakashi: Why is Chiyo-chan's dad being ignored?**  
**  
Boat: Because he's really an illusion. See? *points to empty space***  
**  
Chiyo-chan's dad: *gone***  
**  
Kakashi: Ah, I see. **  
**  
Fan Club: (absently) I don't think we ever figured out how Shaun Micallef knew my name...  
**  
Fan Club: Aww I miss Shaun already! He should've given us a stand up show!! :DD

Boat: What time is it?

Kakashi: I SHALL USE MY SUPREME NINJA SKILLS TO DETERMINE THAT! *Determines* 5pm!

Fan Club: Why'd you want to know?

Boat: Because something amazing is going to happen at 5.30!

Fan Club: OOOOOOOOOH I like amazing stuff!

Kakashi: What's going to happen, Boat!? Huh huh??  
**  
Boat: *befuddled* I thought Kakashi was all like: *stoic* ...but it seems I am wrong. ;P**  
**Kakashi: ?**  
**  
Fan Club: So Boat... *stares* What's gonna happen at 5:30? Hum?**  
**  
*long silent pause***  
**  
Kakashi: *farts loudly***  
**  
Boat: Not only did you break my suspenseful pause, you made me almost die from noxious gas! *choking***  
**  
Kakashi: Excuse me. -poof-**  
**  
Fan Club: Oh... so he meant that literally.**  
**  
Boat: I was gonna make everyone die at 5:30... but then Kakashi left, and I didn't want to  
ONLY kill us both... so i shall hold off! :D**  
**  
Fan Club: *wide eyes* That's nice to know.**  
**  
Naruto: Believe it! XD**  
**  
Boat: Since when did you get here!?**  
**  
Naruto: Oh... I've been here a while. You've just failed to acknowledge me. :)**  
**  
Fan Club: Why might that be a good thing? *eats ice cream***  
**  
Boat: ZOMG it's almost 5:30pm! And no one's gonna die! What's going to happen! O_o"**  
**  
*The clock chimes five-thirty*  
**  
Fan Club: What's going to happen?? We aren't going to die you said that already.. Now I'm the befuddled one!

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Boat: Shut up Naruto!! *face palms*

Naruto: *dodges*Believeeeeeeeeeeeeee it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fan Club: Whoa the moon just exploded!

Boat: Yes... That was meant to happen at 5.30...

Fan Club: Fufufufu it was a whole minute late! You fail!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Boat: What did my failing equal your success?

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!! IM GOING TO BE HOKAGE!!

Fan Club: Geez don't make me call Jiraiya to come get you!

Naruto: I'll be good!! o.o

Boat: Fufufufu

Fan Club: That's an awesome laugh... But it's trumped by Ryuk's laugh! Lol

Naruto: Humph this is boring I'm going to go now! -poof-

Boat: Have you ever heard Naruto humph before? Weird!

Unidentified voice: The frogs in the pond are calling, the birds and the bees sing Momiji.  
**  
Boat: Daisuke? How do you even **_**know**_** that song? O_o**  
**  
Daisuke: *shrugs* Some orange haired guy, calling himself 'Hokage' was singing it...**  
**  
Fan Club: Could that be Naruto you're talking about?**  
**  
Boat: (sarcastically) No, it's Ichigo.**  
**  
Ichigo: It could've been.**  
**  
Daisuke: I don't think he was as tall as you... *looking at Ichigo***  
**  
Ichigo: Okay, I lied. It's just me again. :D *transforms back into Kakashi***  
**  
Fan Club: *facepalm* Must you always reappear?**  
**  
Boat: Hey. I liked Kakashi!**  
**  
Daisuke: *confused* 'Liked'?**  
**Boat: That was a typo, and you all know it! *shifty eyes***  
**  
Daisuke: I have to go, over there... right now... -poof-**  
**  
Fan Club: That was a random exit... has anyone really addressed the fact that the moon is gone?**  
**  
Fan Club: Then where is that light coming from if it's not the moon? O_o  
**  
Kakashi: I'm a ninja I can do anything including making light!

Kakashi: *reading book* No.

Fan Club: Anyways how did Naruto know that song? I think there's something strange going on!

Boat: o.o

Kakashi: How do you say o.o?

Fan Club: YOU JUST SAID IT!!

Kakashi: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *reads book*

Boat: Fufufufu

Near: MUHAHAHAHA WHAT'S 1+1 IF YOU DON'T FORGET THE DONKEY??

Fan Club: O.o"

Boat: Ehhhhhhhhh?

Kakashi: *stares*

Near: Haha! See I'm too smart for you all!! -poofs-

Boat: He never told us the answer!

Fan Club: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Boat: No I'm thinking what I'm thinking.

Fan Club: So you're not thinking what I'm thinking?

Boat: No coz you're thinking, I'm thinking what you're thinking

-That does make sense people! read it carefully ;D-

Kakashi: LOL! That's trippy!

Boat: Humm I think we're a bad influence on Kakashi!

Fan Club: More like a good influence!  
**  
Boat: *watches Kakashi trying to eat a giant glob of wasabi* No, I say bad influence.**  
**  
Near: So, do you want me to tell you the answer...?**  
**  
Fan Club: Kakashi, no! *dives and knocks Kakashi***  
**  
*wasabi gets thrown in slow motion through the air***  
**  
Near: *swallows wasabi***  
**  
Near: *disintegrates***  
**  
Fan Club: Aw... I thought he would melt...  
**  
Fan Club: We seem to be making people want to leave! o.o

Boat: See? It wasn't that- oh.

Kakashi: Don't worry I'll stay!!

Boat and Fan Club: Hooray!

Fan Club: Now all we have to do is acquaint ourselves with more characters to make them come visit!

Boat: YES! Maybe sometime after the 23rd of August!

-This reference is for all you Victorians out there ;D- _(A/N: Reference to Manifest: anime convention)_

Kakashi: Hoho! How delicious!

Fan Club: Okay Boat I agree we are definitely a bad influence on him...  
**  
Boat: Since when does Kakashi say 'hoho'? O_o**  
**  
Kakashi: Since forever. :D Hoho!**  
**  
Fan Club: It seems he just destroyed your theory. .**  
**  
Shaun Micallef: Hoho! And it seems I'm going to destroy everything with this bomb. *beams crazily***  
**  
Fan Club: *cries... again***  
**  
Boat: But why!? O_o**  
**  
Shaun: For getting my song wrong! MWAHAHAHAHA!**  
**  
Fan Club: I don't see why i should go all boom-y though...**  
**  
Shaun: *presses bomb button***

_A/N: Whoo! Thanks for reading, mate! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! ^^ Oh, and we hold no rights to Shaun Micallef. I don't even know if his name is spelt correctly. XD _


End file.
